


I Love You

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: South Park
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First South Park Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Kenny tells Kyle he loves him before he dies.





	I Love You

He was going to die. He was going to bleed out and die. But it wouldn’t be the first time he died while playing superhero. Then again it hadn’t been playing to him like it was to the other boys. To them it was just a game. A fun game that they would play when they were kids. As life went on the others grew out of the game and would grow up to do other things. But he was the only one of the group of kid heros who actually had powers. South Park was a shitty town. But it was his shitty town that he had to protect. And that’s what he’s been doing since he was nine, he was seventeen now. He’s died countless times saving someone who needed help. This time was no different. 

Mysterion had been on patrol that night looking over the sleeping town. Few places were open this late of night. City Wok, that one 7-11 down the street, and McKennicks. The only people who were up at this time were drunks, people getting off the night shift, and people looking for trouble. The town was quiet for a short time before a scream echoed from a couple streets down. He sprung into action hoping from several building rooftops into a dark alley. A young woman in a cleaned pressed suit was pushed against the wall by some scruffy looking guy dressed in black. He pressed a knife against her throat. Mysterion appeared out of the dark and kicked the knife out of the man's hand. The woman ran off when she saw her chance to escape. Mysterion kicked the knife away and grabbed the man by his shirt. Mysterion threw him against the dumpster. 

“What makes you think you can pull this kind of shit in my town.” He growled. 

“Fuck you kid.”

Mysterion kicked his foot into the man’s side making him hunch over in pain. He thought the man was knocked out. He really should have checked. A bad move on his part. If he knew the guy had a gun he would have never turned his back on him. But he did. There was a loud bang and blood sprayed onto the brick walls. Mysterion fell to the ground, his body in pain from the where the bullet passed through his back. The man ran past him out of the alley and out of sight. Mysterion groaned clutching his side. 

That’s how he got here. Leaning against a building sitting in the snow. Part of his outfit and glove covered in blood. Parts of the snow were dyed crimson. His breath came out slow and unsteady. Everything hurt and his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He knew he’d be dead soon, but god why did he have to suffer through like this. He closed his eyes waiting. The sound of the wind echoed in his ears and the icy bite of the heavy snow on his face. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. 

“Kenny?” 

He opened his eyes looking up. Familiar green eyes stared down at him full of confusion and fear. Kyle stood before him bundled in his jacket and a long scarf that blew in the wind. The two bags he had been holding dropped to the ground forgotten. Kyle got to his knees in front of the wounded hero. His gloved hands pressed against Kenny’s cold cheek. 

“Jesus christ what happened?!”

“Some asshole attacked some chick and I stepped in.” 

He stopped to cough up blood. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth. 

“Fucking douche had a gun and shot me.”

Kyle looked down at Kenny’s hand with tears in his eyes. Kenny smiled tiredly up at his best friend and childhood crush. He felt weak, his body was an the brink of shutting down. 

“Shit shit shit! I-I’ll call Stan!” Kyle yelled pulling out his phone in a panic. 

“Kyle.” Kenny rasped. 

“We’ll take you to a hospital your going to be ok Kenny!”Kyle said dialing the number. 

As soon as he pressed for the call to go through he felt a hand over his. He looked back at Kenny tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. 

“Kyle. I want to tell you something.” 

Kenny leaned up kissing Kyle’s cheek before laying back down. 

“Your and Stan and two of the most important people in the world to me.” 

“Dude don’t do this. Your going to be alright.” Kyle cried. 

Kenny smiled at him. 

“I want you to know something.” 

“Kenny god don’t leave please don’t leave!”

“I love you.” 

Kyle hugged Kenny close to him and cried into his shoulder. Kyle’s back stiffened as Kenny fell limp against him. He pulled back seeing Kenny’s lifeless blue eyes staring back at him. His skin cold and white. Kyle cried out.

“Kenny! Kenny no! No oh god no! Kenny!” Kyle screamed.


End file.
